role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorgos
Gorgos (ゴルゴス, Gorugosu) is a rock monster, the main villain of the ''Sevigocan Island ''mini-arc and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gorgos is an old, monstrous and fierce rock monster, due to his old age and years of combat. Gorgos likes to fight and has a strong dislike to "fleshy" creatures, believing himself as a rock monster to far superior as he is unable to feel pain or emotions like them. He is a very formidable fighter, akin to that of a gladiator of sorts, but he likes to beat his foes mercilessly and does not take kindly to those who wonder in his "territory". Gorgos is also very territorial, going out and claiming unmarked locations and as his then fight for it for himself. History Debut: The Mysterious Island Rises One day at the Pacific, a few fighter jets are out flying out in the seas, just going out for a test drive, it being a warm mid-afternoon out. As the three fighter jets fly by in he clouds, one pilot in his fighter jet looks down and sees something off. He then takes a closer look at it and sees something---an island! One that doesn't look familiar to him as well. The two other fighter jet pilots then check up on their comrade and also spot the strange island. The fighter jets then fly around and patrol the island. As they fly around, they can seen that it's very tropical and colorful. The environment appears to be very fair too, though their appear to be some statues there. They fly around some more, before then something odd happens. A boulder down below begins to move, but goes unnoticed by the fighter jets. The boulder then "roars" however and raises up, blasting out what appears to be molten steam against the fighter jets; Gorgos has come to do battle with the jets. The fighter jets then fired missiles at Gorgos, but they did little effect against Gorgos. After Gorgos then sprayed molten steam against the fighter jets some more, the fighter jets then retreated and Gorgos rolled away deep in the rainforest on the island. Later on that night during the storm, FlamingoMask then began to conversate with the Units, talking about earlier. However, as they were getting cozy---a loud roar could then be heard outside. FlamingoMask looked outside to see what was going---Gorgos appeared. Gorgors rampaged for a while, up until then Salamadon woke up to fight him. Salamadon rushed towards Gorgos and then swung his tail against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to stagger back. Gorgos then blasted molten steam from his mouth against Salamadon, causing Salamadon screech and stagger back. Salamadon then fired spikes from his tail at Gorgos; Gorgos was hit by the spikes but then charged through towards Salamadon, beating him up and then stomping on him. Then out from the waters, Zaurs arrived to rescue his companion Salamadon. Zaurs roared and then bashed his long neck against Gorgos, sending Gorgos to fall over. Zaurs then whipped his tail against Gorgos, followed up with Salamdon then firing spikes from his tail at Gorgos. Gorgos was hit by both attacks, but then flailed his arms and then blasts out molten steam from his mouth, sweeping it towards Zaurs and Salamadon, hitting Salamadon and Zaurs and sending them back a bit. As Zaurs fought off Gorgos some more, Salamdon then fired more spikes from his tail against Gorgos. Gorgos was hit by both attacks, but then flailed his arms and then blasts out molten steam from his mouth, sweeping it towards Zaurs and Salamadon, hitting Salamadon and Zaurs and sending them back a bit. Not wanting the two kaiju to get killed by Gorgos, FlamingoMask then flew outside and turned into giant size to combat Gorgos. Gorgos turned to face FlamingoMask and then charged, only for FlamingoMask to then blasted a powerful blast of Flamingo Beam against Gorgos, shattering him into pieces. Salamadon and Zaurs roared victoriously and FlamingoMask commented on that was easier then expected. Just as FlamingoMask was about to walk away though, Gorgos then reformed back into one piece; the fight was not over yet. Gorgos then blasted Molten Steam against FlamingoMask, to which that sent FlamingoMask hurdling back. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Chop against Gorgos but the result only hurt his hand instead. Zaurs rammed at Gorgos again, only for Gorgos to bite down at Zaurs's neck with his sharp teeth. Zaurs let out a painful roar, then fell down on the ground, trying to get Gorgos off of him. Salamadon then came in and rammed against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to roll over. Gorgos then blasted his molten steam against Salamadon, temporarily defeating Salamdon for a bit. After Zaurs and Salamadon fought Gorgos some more, FlamingoMask ran back in and punched and kicked against Gorgos repeatedly. Gorgos was hit, but then he bit down on FlamingoMask with his sharp teeth, then flinging down FlamingoMask down to the ground. Gorgos then followed up this by blasting his Molten Steam against FlamingoMask. Some boulders then fell over and collapsed, falling down on FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask tried to get up, only then for some boulders to fall down on him, burying him. Gorgos then roared, lightning flashing across the sky. Gorgos then quickly bashed Machine G with his big head repeatedly, pinning it down to the ground, before then Machine G and it's pilots were all knocked out unconscious. Satisfied, Gorgos then headed off, roaring mockingly roaring and went to take a rest elsewhere. The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Gorgos then slumbered at the valley for a while after defeating FlamingoMask. However, he soon woke up when the Units arrived at his area. He then got up and moved on, ready to attack up until Paragler came. Gorgos reawoke from his slumber and then began to attack the Units at the valley, Paragler then prepared to face his fears and then flew in to fight against Gorgos again. As Paragler landed down, Gorgos then charged at Paragler; Paragler ran up and kicked his feet against Gorgos's face, causing Gorgos to stagger back. Gorgos then blasted his Molten Steam against Paragler, causing Paragler to fall against some trees, sending many Neo Giant Condors to fly away. Gorgos then leaped up and tackled Paragler. Soon Dayo and FlamingoMask arrived, watching the fight go on. Dayo then summoned Zaurs and Salamadon to go out and help out Paragler, to which they did (along with Machine G). Paragler assisted Zaurs, Salamadon and Machine G in beating down Gorgos and then kicked against Gorgos. Paragler then followed up with his attack by flapping his wings, sending some gusts of winds at Gorgos, sending Gorgos back a bit, followed up by Salamadon shooting his spikes from his tail at Gorgos's underbelly, Zaurs bashing his tail against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to fall over and Machine G to fire his missiles against Gorgos. However, Gorgos kept reforming and then plowed through his opponents like a tank. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him once and for all. Abilities * '''Molten Steam: '''Gorgos can exhale a blast of intensely hot steam from his mouth. * '''Reformation: '''Even if he is blown apart, Gorgos can reform back into himself in a matter of minutes. * '''Sharp Teeth: '''Gorgos has many rows of razor sharp teeth which he can use to bite or tighten his grip against his opponents. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to the fact he is made up of rocks and is very experienced in combat, Gorgos is very strong, capable of beating down five kaiju going up against and fighting them off all on his own. * '''Boulder Disguise: '''Gorgos can change into a giant boulder and roll around with it as a disguise. Weaknesses * '''Core Removal: '''If Gorgos's core is removed, he will instantly die. Trivia * Earlier designs of Gorgos called for him to possess a whip-like tail. However, his final appearance does not possess one. * Originally, Gorgos was intended to be the kaiju that fought Gigass and Dorako in the series Ultraman, but he was replaced by Red King for unknown reasons * Originally instead of Gorgos, AdonisGoji and Gold King were considered for the role for main villain of the Sevigocan Island mini-arc. * He is the second kaiju to beat FlamingoMask. The first was Garbage Monster. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Prehistoric Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)